


Cold Chinese Food

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Background Arin Hanson/Suzy Berhow - Freeform, Banter, Begging, Come Swallowing, D/s, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Meandering conversation, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan and Arin try some new kink stuff, and negotiate.





	Cold Chinese Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomoreflannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreflannel/gifts).



> Big shout out to my wonderful beta sidereal_blackbird!

It began, as many things to, when Arin and Dan were jerking off together.

Okay, so a _lot_ of things didn't start that way, but enough did that it was some kind of thing, right? 

Plenty of people who were dating ended up coming up with things while doing the mutual jerk off thing. That was totally normal.

Well, Arin had done it with Suzy before, admittedly - those had been some fun adventures, although he hadn't been able to sit down properly for almost a week. 

The memory of that made Arin's dick twitch in Dan's grip, and Dan looked at Arin, his expression open and sweet the way it always got when he was horny. 

"You think I'm that sexy, huh, big cat?" Dan did that... thing with his wrist that always made Arin's hips try to buck straight into the stratosphere. 

"I think you're super sexy," Arin panted. "God, _so_ sexy. But... but you know what'd be more sexy?"

"Whipped cream, strawberries, and lacy panties?" 

Arin paused, and then he burst out laughing, twisting his fingers around Dan's cock, squeezing the head and going down the shaft, spreading pre-come along it. "I mean," said Arin, "those _are_ sexy things, I won't argue with you about that. Although don't you have issues with dairy?"

"It's the idea of it," said Dan. "Even if I can't eat dairy, seeing someone with whipped cream on bits of them is, in theory, hot."

"Said the guy who got all of that candy poured on him by ginormous porn stars," said Arin. 

Dan blushed and he licked his lips, squirming on the couch, his hips still rocking up to meet Arin's fist. "That was different," he argued.

"You wanna make a bet?" Arin was sweating down his back. He was going to need such a shower, when all of this was over. He didn't like being all gross and sweaty, but... well, getting there was fun, especially when he did it with Dan.

"What kinda bet are you thinking of? Oh, fuck, _Ar_ , do that again!" Dan's voice broke, and his hips stuttered up to meet Arin's fist. 

"I'm thinking... I'm thinking that maybe whoever... whoever comes first has to do what the other one wants." Arin twisted his wrist, his thumb passing over the wet head of Dan's cock, spreading more pre-come, until it was slippery and sticky. 

"For how long?" Dan was panting, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth falling open. His long fingers were squeezing Arin in interesting ways, little alternating squeezes and strokes, his long palms curved around Arin's shaft. 

"For... let's go for two hours," said Arin. "Or maybe until we get bored of it. I guess whichever comes first."

"Well, no, we already established that whoever comes first has to do what the other person says," said Dan, and he laughed, an awkward, snorting laugh that got Arin laughing as well, his cock throbbing in Dan's hand. 

"I can't believe you made that joke," Arin wheezed, and he reached over with his other hand, to fondle Dan's balls, squeezing them gently.

Dan shuddered, and his grip on Arin's cock tightened. "Of course you can," he told Arin. "It's why you keep me around, isn't it?"

"I keep you around for a whole bunch of reasons," Arin countered. "Like this glorious big dick." Another long, slow stroke, and Dan was swearing, his free hand balled up into a fist and thumping on the arm of the couch.

"It is pretty glorious," Dan agreed, breathless. "I did... I did a good job on it."

"You grew it yourself, right?" Arin was beginning to giggle, and he was trying to catch his breath, as his orgasm began to build at the pit of his stomach. 

He was about to come. He was going to come really hard - he could already tell.

Did he want to have Dan at his mercy, or be at Dan's mercy? They both sounded pretty appealing, honestly - they both sounded like things that would result in a whole lot of fun. But he didn't want to cheat. It felt wrong, to cheat on this kind of thing. 

Maybe he was putting too much thought into this.

Dan looked at Arin, and then he leaned in and kissed Arin, a gentle, sweet kiss - more appropriate for a good morning greeting, or maybe a goodnight, than having Arin's dick in his hand. 

It didn't matter.

Arin groaned like he was in pain - it almost _was_ pain - and then he was gasping as he came, humping into Dan's hand, spurting across the back of Dan's hand, over Dan's knuckles. The pleasure beat through him like the bass line of a good song, and Dan milked him through it, squeezing along the length, from the root to the tip. 

"Danny wins," Dan said, and he was grinning.

"Oh my god," Arin said, rolling his eyes, and then he was leaning forward and down, trapping Dan's hand against his stomach (and getting jizz on his shirt, which... crap, he should have thought that through), taking Dan's cock into his mouth. 

He sucked on the tip, carefully, and then he took a bit more of it into his mouth. He couldn't open his mouth that widely, it was true, but he could still suck pretty well, and once the shaft of it was inside of Arin's mouth, it wasn't too bad.

Arin sucked, hollowing his cheeks out and bobbing his head clumsily. This was... well, it was more than a little uncomfortable, holding his neck like this and bent over, but it was _workable_ , he could keep doing it. He could already tell that Dan was about to pop - Dan's cock was swelling in his mouth, getting thicker, beginning to throb. It was leaking pre-come straight into Arin's mouth, and Arin was swallowing it down, licking it up noisily, wetly. 

Dan groaned again, harder, and his hips jerked forward. He put his clean hand on the back of Arin's head, and he fucked up into Arin's mouth, his head thrown back and his mouth falling open. 

"God, Arin, fuck, your mouth, I'm gonna... I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, fuck, Arin, _Arin_!"

Dan came in Arin's mouth, and Arin coughed, but he swallowed it all down, as thick and bitter as it was. It was kind of gross, but... fuck it. 

He pulled off of Dan's cock, coughing, and he wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand. 

"So," Dan said, and he was clearly trying to sound cocky, "now you gotta do what I want, huh?"

Arin licked his lips, and he nodded. His throat felt raw - not wrecked, per se, but definitely in need of some TLC. "What do you want me to do?" Arin croaked, and then he made a face. 

Okay, so maybe he was more sore than he'd thought.

"Well," said Dan, "for starters, let's get you some tea, hm?" He leaned in, and he kissed Arin on the mouth, another gentle, sweet kiss. It was always enough to make Arin want to melt, from the mouth on down. 

Dan was such a romantic, when you came down to it. It was kind of funny - he played the strutting, cocky rockstar, but at the end of the day, he was a total mush ball. 

"You're a cheeseball," Arin told Dan, when the two of them pulled apart.

"We already talked about this," said Dan. "I have trouble with dairy."

"I mean," said Arin, "so do I, so it's not like I have much room to talk, do I?"

"Not really, no," said Dan, and he grinned. "I guess we're just intolerant of each other, eh?" He nudged Arin in the ribs, his eyebrows waggling like he was trying to do a Groucho Marx impression.

Arin raised his own eyebrow.

"That made no sense," he told Dan. 

"Well, no, but... shut up. I just had an orgasm," Dan said, and then he was laughing a bit, looking bashful but pleased with himself. "What are you expecting, logic? I just had my brain sucked out of my dick."

"I didn't suck your brain out of your dick," Arin said, and he flopped into the back of the couch, making a face at the jizz stains on his stomach and the sweat dripping down his back and stomach. "It'd be a lot chunkier than that."

"Oh my _god_ , Arin, that's fucking disgusting," Dan said, his nose wrinkling. 

Arin grinned at him, tired, and then he yawned. 

Dan frowned, glancing at the clock. "We should head home," he told Arin. "It's getting late."

"Dan, it _got_ late, like, three hours ago," said Arin. "I'd say we're at the point where it's getting early."

It was nearly three in the morning - they'd just finished a playthrough, and it was just the two of them, sitting on the couch in the empty Grump space. It was almost eerily quiet in the small space, and if Arin believed in ghosts, he would have worried about there being a few mooching around.

But he didn't, and there weren't, so it was all good. 

"I'm gonna sleep for a week," Dan said, and he stretched, his arms over his head and his back arching. 

"You can't sleep for a week," said Arin. "What am I gonna do without you for the next Ten Minute Power Hour?" 

"You'll find someone, I'm sure," said Dan. "I'm pretty easy to replace."

"Don't say that," said Arin, his voice sharper than he meant it to be. "You're _not_ easy to replace. You're irreplaceable." 

“Aw, you big softie,” said Dan, and he grinned at Arin, his expression sweet. 

“Don’t let anyone know,” Arin said, keeping his expression completely straight. “If they find out how much of a gooey center I’ve got, I’ll never live it down.” 

“God forbid anyone finds out that you’re actually a softie,” said Dan, and he kissed Arin again, a quick peck of a kiss.

“I mean, yeah, but just give me a few minutes,” said Arin. “I just came.” He reached down and flopped his cock, and Dan burst out laughing, rolling his eyes.

“Oh my god, Arin,” said Dan, and he was still laughing as he stood up, that ugly laugh of his that always made Arin’s heart beat a little faster. When Dan laughed, his whole face scrunched up and his eyes squinted. His mouth fell open, and his nose wrinkled. 

God, Arin was just in love, wasn’t he?

“So do you know what you want me to do? When I’m under your power, I mean.” Arin tried to sound casual - he probably _did_ sound casual, although it was a fake sort of casual, even in his own ears. 

“Let me think about it,” Dan laughed, and he tugged on a piece of Arin’s hair, gently. 

Arin bit back a moan, and he grinned back at Dan, blushing just a bit. 

“But first I need to, like, shower,” said Dan, making a face. “I am so gross right now.”

“ _You’re_ gross,” Arin countered, and he sniffed himself, his nose wrinkling. 

“You’re not that bad, Ar,” said Dan.

“Gee, thanks,” Arin said, deadpan. “You really shower a guy with compliments, don’t you?”

“I do my best,” Dan said, preening, and then they made eye contact and started laughing again.

… okay, so it wasn’t _actually_ that funny, but everything is funny when you’re tired enough. 

* * *

Arin went home, took a shower, ate something so that he wouldn’t get hungry at weird hours. He had the luxury of sleeping in the next morning, and like fuck he was going to wake up early when he’d gone to bed as late as he had.

Suzy was curled up, the sidse of the canopy bed pulled in. 

He climbed in, flopping onto his stomach, and Suzy made some quiet sleep noise and shifted towards him. He got up on one elbow and kissed her temple, and she mumbled something, and then was back to sleep. 

He smiled a bit in spite of himself, and he snuggled down into the bed, pulling the blankets fully on top of himself and letting the exhaustion wash over him. 

* * * 

“So,” Arin said, a few days later, “remember that, uh… that bet we made?” 

The two of them were having a pause in an episode, and they were eating lunch. 

Dan looked down at his burrito, then up at Arin’s face. He yawned, rubbing his eyes - he looked like more of a zombie than usual. He must have been burning the candle at both ends, from all of the work he’d been doing for the new album. “Remind me?”

Arin leaned in, so that he was speaking in Dan’s ear. “The, uh, the one where I had to do whatever you wanted,” he said quietly. “If you remembered that?”

“Yeah,” said Dan, “yeah, I remember that.” 

Was Arin imagining things, or was Dan blushing?

“So, uh, you thought of anything you’d like?” Arin kept his eyes on his own burrito. 

The office was mercifully empty, and they were just eating their lunch, not bothered by anyone. It was quiet. 

Arin always got nervous when stuff went quiet - it felt like something big was about to Happen, and that always put him on edge.

“Nah,” said Dan. “Is it a two hour limit?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Arin said quickly. “I mean, if you wanted more, or… less, I guess, if that was a thing you wanted I’d be… I’d be up for that.”

Dan laughed, and Arin’s face fell. He could _feel_ his face falling. Dan must have caught that, because he held both hands up in a placating gesture. “Shit, sorry,” he said.

“It’s fine,” Arin said quickly. “Don’t worry about it, it was just a dumb thing.”

“No, that’s not it,” said Dan. “I’m not laughing at you, I promise. I just… I’m not used to seeing you be so _actively_ excited about something.”

“I get excited about stuff all the time,” Arin protested.

“I mean, yeah, but not usually sex stuff,” said Dan. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Arin said. “I’ve literally talked about how I like to finger my own ass on the internet equivalent of live television.”

“A stream would be the internet equivalent of live television,” Dan argued. “But no, that’s not what I meant. I meant more, like, you’re usually… kind of self conscious when it comes to doing sexual stuff with me. I dunno. Maybe you’re worried about scaring me off or something, which I totally get, because that’s kinda scary. Being vulnerable with another person is scary. But you don’t have to, like… worry about me judging you or anything. You’re a great dude, and you’re a hot dude. You’re my best friend and my boyfriend or my lover or… whatever.” 

There was a moment, as Arin took in the little speech that Dan had made - Dan was blushing, the way he always did when he was being especially sincere.

“That was the sweetest thing,” said Arin, and he took Dan’s hand in his own, squeezing Dan’s fingers. 

Dan squeezed Arin’s fingers, and Arin squeezed back. 

“I do my best,” Dan said, and he looked embarrassed. “And if you want… if you want me to, like, be all dominant or call me Sir or Master or whatever, I’d be okay with that. I just need a heads up.” 

“Right,” said Arin. “I don’t think I want to call you “Sir’ or “Master” or anything like that.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” said Dan, and he put a hand over his heart. 

“What, you were worried about that? Why’d you offer it, if you weren’t up for doing it?”

“I mean,’ said Dan, “I’d do it if you asked me. But it’s not so much my game.”

“If it’s not your game -”

“It’s not _my_ game, but I can still play it,” Dan interrupted it. “Just because it’s not my game doesn’t mean it’s not a game I’d be willing to play. Maybe not, like all the time, but sometimes.”

“Aw,” said Arin, “thank you.”

“But since apparently you don’t need it, we don’t need to worry about it,” Dan added. “So what were you thinking?”

And then the front door opened, and Vernon came in, bustling, his own lunch in his bag.

“We can talk about it later,” Arin said hastily. 

“Talk about what?” Vernon sat at the table with them, his sandwich in its brown bag in front of him. 

“Just how badly Arin wants to raw you over this table,” Dan said, and his voice was completely deadpan.

“Oh, I know that already,” Vernon said, opening his bag. “I’ve said before that I’d want you to use a different table.” 

“What, you don’t want to defile the sanctity of this table?” Dan was giggling. 

“Nah,” said Vernon, and he took a bite of his sandwich. “Table is too short. It’d wreck my knees.”

Arin threw his head back, and he cackled, an ugly, braying laugh, hard enough that Dan shot him a concerned look. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Arin said, when he could breathe again. “When we need a new table.” 

“Good,” said Vernon. “I need my knees working.”

“Right,” said Dan, and he was still giggling. 

Arin grinned, and he took another bite of his burrito. 

For all that running his own company was a pain in the ass, there were nice things about it. Being able to just… joke around like this, knowing every one of his employees and not having to worry about upsetting anyone. 

Dan glanced at him sidelong, one eyebrow up, and Arin began to laugh, which earned him an odd look - the joking had finished, so what was so funny?

But fuck it. 

What’s the point of doing anything in life, if it doesn’t bring you some sort of joy?

* * *

Dan and Arin went on a date.

It was a boring date - not a bad sort of boring, to be sure! Arin was realizing that he was at the point of his life that he was happy to stay in and watch dumb movies, instead of going out.

Not that he had ever been much of a partier to begin with, but... it was the principle of the thing. _Knowing_ that at some point, he would have, in theory, been happy going off to some club somewhere, to do... something. Actually, now that he thought about it, what _did_ people do at nightclubs?

"Hey, Dan?" Arin rested his elbows on the table, stuffing another piece of sushi into his mouth. 

"Mm?" Dan was staring contemplatively into a half eaten rice ball. 

"What do people, like... do at nightclubs?" Arin watched as Dan took a swig of water, head tilted back. Dan's Adam's apple bobbed as he drank - Arin must have been endeared, if he was this entranced. 

It was like the early days with Suzy, minus the terror and trepidation. Also minus the glossy sheen of young love, but... still. Oh, the privilege of getting the chance to fall in love again, when he was older and less stupid. 

"Some people drink," said Dan. "Or they'll dance. Bar trivia can be fun, too."

"I'd think that being able to remember trivia while drunk would be a pretty good skill to have," Arin said. "Doesn't being drunk make you kinda... dumb?

"Not dumb, necessarily," Dan demurred, "but recall can be a pain. I know that the Guinness Book of Records is made by a beer maker." 

"Is it?" 

"I mean," said Dan, "Guinness. Kinda famous."

"As if I'd know about alcohol," said Arin. 

"Well," said Dan, and now he was on a tangent, "so the thing is that apparently the founder of Guinness got into an argument with someone at a pub about... something, and he wasn't able to look stuff up. So he ended up deciding to compile his own list of stuff, and that ended up being the Guinness book of records that we know and love today!"

"When I was a kid, I used to think it was the _McGuinness_ book of records," said Arin, chewing on a piece of tuna. "I dunno why."

"Maybe your brain made the connection between the beer and the record book and decided that they shouldn't be connected," Dan suggested.

"If I didn't know about the beer now, why would I know it when I was a kid?" Arin was giggling now. 

"I dunno," said Dan. "People's brains are more complex than you'd think!"

"Well, yeah, but still," said Arin. 

"Yeah, yeah," said Dan. "So what was the point of all of this in the first place?" 

"Um," said Arin, then, "right! Nightclubs!"

"Why were you thinking about nightclubs?" Dan asked around a mouthful of rice and fish. 

"I was thinking about the fact that I'm actually really happy staying home and doing not much of anything," said Arin.

"Are you saying that you think I'm not much of anything?" Dan put a hand over his heart, as if he was offended.

"I mean, I'm not currently doing you, am I?" Arin kept eye contact, and he licked his lips, deliberate and slow.

"Not _currently_ , no," Dan said, but he grinned at Arin, nice and wide. "But that doesn't mean you won't later."

"Fair enough, fair enough," said Arin. "Well. I am most definitely not saying that you're not much of anything. But I used to think that I'd get older and suddenly develop a taste for wild parties, and then I'd be going to said wild parties."

Dan shrugged. "I had a thing for wild parties for a while," he told Arin. "Obviously."

"Dude," said Arin, "you're a rock star. Of course you did wild parties."

"I've only been a rock star for a few years," Dan demurred, but he looked pleased in spite of himself. He always did, when he was reminded of his newfound fame. "I was doing the nightclub scene when I was younger." 

"Did you like it back then?"

"It was fun enough," said Dan. "I don't think that current Dan would enjoy it much, but past Dan very much did."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you referring to your former self as if he's someone else," said Arin, but he was giggling as he said it.

"Well, you're doing it too," said Dan. "So you wanna tell me about the kinky shit that you'd like me to do to you?"

It took Arin a minute - Dan had a habit of changing tack like that, and it always left Arin a little bit off balance. "What?"

"The kinky stuff. We were gonna talk about it, but then we both got distracted, and we ended up just going along doing our own thing. I figured now is as good a time as any to talk about it, since we're both pretty much free and not doing anything, in private."

"Oh," Arin mumbled, and he realized that he was blushing. "Um."

"Um?" Dan raised an eyebrow. 

"Gimme a minute," Arin complained. "Let me gather my thoughts!"

"I thought you'd been daydreaming about this nonstop for the past few days," Dan teased. "I know how much of a kinky bitch you can be."

Arin bit his lip, and he blushed. "Well," he hazarded, "I like that."

"You like what?"

"Dirty talk," said Arin. "I... I think I _definitely_ like the dirty talk."

"That's good to know," said Dan. "What else?"

"I like... I like the idea of you using me. Like... to get off. Maybe not thinking about letting me come, just using me."

"Right," said Dan, and now he was looking faintly uncomfortable. "Would you get to come, like eventually? Or would this be a chastity thing?"

"Oh, no, not a chastity thing," Arin said quickly. "I'm not interested in chastity, I don't think. But... maybe making me wait."

"Right," said Dan. He looked thoughtful. 

"Are there... are there any kinks that you'd really like to try?" Arin licked his lips.

"I've got a few stored away," said Dan, and it was his turn to look a bit embarrassed. "Let me work up to them."

"Right," said Arin, and he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Sounds... sounds like a good plan."

"So you just want to be used, huh?" Dan's tone was casual now - entirely too casual. 

"Yeah," said Arin. "Just... used."

"Well," said Dan, "in that case, get on your knees." He caught Arin's gaze, and he held it, keeping the intense eye contact until Arin had to look away. 

"Like, right now?"

"Yep."

"In the kitchen?"

"Yep."

"... I won't fit under the table," Arin said, because there were a whole bunch of thoughts stuck in the door right now, and that was the first one that got free.

Dan scooted back, so that his lower body was no longer tucked into the table.

Arin swallowed thickly, and then he stood up. He came around the table, and then he got on his knees in front of Dan, between Dan's spread thighs. He looked up at Dan through his eyelashes, and he licked his lips. 

"Very good," said Dan, and he patted Arin on the head, almost absently. "Now take my dick out."

Arin's hands were shaking, just a bit, as he unbuckled Dan's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped Dan's pants, pushing down the waistband of Dan's boxers and drawing Dan's cock out. It wasn't entirely hard yet, but it was at the very least at a half chub. Arin squeezed it, and Dan moaned.

Dan's hand rested on top of Arin's head, and Arin looked up at Dan again, leaning forward and kissing the head. It twitched against Arin's lip. Dan moaned, and Arin smiled, opening his mouth and taking some more of Dan's cock into his mouth. The ridge of it passed over Arin's lower lip, and then the tip was resting on his tongue.

Arin hollowed his cheeks out, and he ran his tongue down the length of it, his tongue tracing along the vein on the underside. He tried not to grin as Dan swore, his fingers tangled in Arin's long hair, and Arin sighed, beginning to relax into it. 

This was more comfortable than it should have been. Oh, sure, it was hard on his knees, and his jaw would start to ache soon, but none of that mattered. None of it mattered at all, because he was right here, worshiping Dan's cock with his mouth, and that was all he wanted to do. 

It shut up some yammering, obnoxious part of his brain, and he couldn't complain about it, he could just... do it. He wasn't a boss right now, he wasn't in charge of a company, he wasn't a husband or even a boyfriend. He was just a hot, wet mouth, here to please a hard, eager cock. It was all he needed to be.

He bobbed his head, and he was slurping, beginning to drool down his own chin, and wasn't that a mess? He was going to have to change his shirt. Maybe he'd ask to borrow one of Dan's shirts, when all of this was done. He was noticing all of this from a very long way off, come to think of it. 

Dan's hand moved to the back of Arin's head now, and he was pushing Arin's head down onto his cock. He was moaning, and he was rolling his hips forward, getting more of his cock into Arin's mouth, down the back of Arin's throat, and okay, it may have been kind of gross, it might have been making Arin gag a little bit, but he didn't care, because _god_ was this hot. 

Dan seemed to be doing a very good job at the whole "treat Arin like a thing" angle - he wasn't giving any of his usual encouragement, or making eye contact. He was just moaning or grunting, his hips rolling up from the seat to fuck up into Arin's mouth. Maybe Dan had done some research - Dan was the type of guy to research kink stuff, when it came down to it. 

Arin was panting through his nose, as he sucked, still drooling, still trying not to gag too hard. Dan's cock was full on going in and out of his mouth now - it was the kind of thrusting fuck that would have been uncomfortable, except that Arin was already blissed out of his mind. There were tears dripping down his face, and his nose was starting to run, to go with the drool that was slicking up his chin. 

Dan grabbed the sides of Arin's head, and then he was holding Arin in place and full on _fucking_ Arin's face, and okay, they hadn't talked about this, but holy fuck this was... this was intense. It was intense and amazing, and Arin was in heaven, except if Dan kept with the rapid fire thrusting Arin would puke. 

When Arin patted Dan on the hip, Dan immediately let go of everything, pulling his hands away, pulling his dick away. His expression was stricken. "Shit," sorry, I was being too rough, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," Arin croaked and then he cleared his throat and tried again, a little clearer this time. "It's okay," he said again. "I'm, uh... I'm all for it, but I don't think my throat can take the pounding."

"Do you want me to be gentler?"

"Fuck no," Arin said quickly. "Just... maybe don't try to put it quite so deep? As hot as it is, I can't take it. I don't wanna vom all over your dick. I feel like it'd kinda ruin both of our evenings.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Dan said, then; "sorry."

"Don't be," Arin said, his tone fervent. "This is fucking hot."

"If you say so," Dan laughed, and he rested his hand on top of Arin's head again. 

Arin leaned forward, and he opened his mouth again, taking Dan's cock as far as he could without wanting to gag. 

Dan swore, and his hips jerked forward - his cock went down Arin’s throat again, and Arin held the gags back this time, bobbing his head and laving his tongue along the sensitive tip of Dan’s cock. It was beginning to swell in his mouth, to pulse, and it was getting hotter. It was leaking onto Arin’s tongue, sticky and salty, and Arin swallowed it down. 

Dan was just using him. 

He was a hole to be fucked, he was a hot, wet place for Dan's dick, and that was all he needed to be. 

Dan groaned, and his hands tightened in Arin's hair. He began to pull on Arin's hair, hard enough that Arin's eyes started to leak, just a bit, and then he sobbed. His cock flexed inside of Arin's mouth, and then it was spitting come down Arin's throat, across Arin's tongue. 

Arin swallowed Dan's come, and he did so gladly, the bitter salt tang of it warm on his tongue. He looked up at Dan, tears streaming down his face, and he was aware that he probably looked like something out of a hentai. 

There were worse things to look like, all things considered. 

He licked his lips, which were probably shiny with spit, and then he reached up to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He was... he was horny, and he was _stupid_ with it. He'd do anything that Dan asked him, just then, up to jumping off of a bridge or stepping in front of a bus. 

"Do you want to come, Arin?" The tip of one of Dan's giant feet nudged against Arin's thigh, right by Arin's cock.

Arin nodded, too lost in it to think of speaking. He had his hand around Dan's leg, and was grinding his hips against Dan's shin. 

"How badly do you want to come?" Dan pressed his calf forward, and now Arin was straddling Dan's leg, humping it like a desperate dog. 

"So much," Arin said. " _So_ much. Please!"

"No," said Dan, although he didn't move his leg. 

Arin paused in his humping, although he was shaking. "W-what?"

"No," Dan repeated. "You're not gonna get to come."

"But I... but I want to come," Arin stammered. "Please?"

"No," said Dan, and now he was withdrawing his leg, tucking his dick back into his boxers and zipping up his pants. 

"But... why?" Arin licked his lips. He was shaking, sweat plastering down his hair, his face red and his chest heaving. 

"Because you wanted me to use you like a thing," Dan said. "I don't... I don't care if my _stuff_ gets to have an orgasm. It's just stuff." 

A ball of heat seemed to be expanding in Arin's gut, going under his skin, through his veins, leaving him shaking. God, hearing Dan say it so _casually_ was just... fuck. 

"O... okay," Arin said, and his voice cracked.

"Is that okay?" And now Dan was back to his usual self, looking worried. "I mean, sorry, am I being too -"

"You're doing great," said Arin quickly. "I love it like this. It's fucking perfect. Please... yes. Yes, thank you." He was aware, faintly, that he was babbling, but didn't know how to turn it off. 

"Well," said Dan, and he laughed, "if you like it that much, I'm just gonna have to take your word for it, huh?" He winked, and Arin blushed. 

"Right," Dan said, although his tongue was too thick and clumsy for him to say anything else.

"What do you need right now, big cat?" Dan's voice was sweet, as his fingers ran through Arin's hair, stroking it off of Arin's face. 

Arin nuzzled into it, and he kissed Dan's wrist, a loud, smacking kiss. "I'll stay like this, if you want me to," he told Dan.

"What if I want you to stay like that for a while?" Dan looked... interested, then not sure if he was interested or not. "I mean, if that wouldn't be too much of a deal breaker with Suzy."

Arin came back to earth, trying to get his brain into something vaguely resembling working order. "I think," he said slowly, "I think that Suzy would prefer if me and your sex life didn't intersect with me and her sex life."

"Right," said Dan. "So... no coming unless you're doing it with Suzy."

"Are you going to let me come?" What did Arin want to hear? Yes? No?

"Not today," said Dan, and he grinned, his expression wicked. "I kinda like the idea of you being desperate for me."

"I'm always desperate for you," Arin pointed out.

"That may be the case," said Dan, "but I like you... especially desperate for me."

"You're a mean guy," Arin said, leaning back on his heels and scrubbing his face with both hands. His cock was still throbbing at him, a Morse code message of desperation. 

"So I've been told, occasionally," Dan agreed. 

“By who?”

“Brian, but mainly you.” 

Arin groaned, and he flopped onto his back in a big show of just how miserable and ill treated he was. He covered his face with one arm, and his cock, hard and visible in his basketball shorts, pointed up towards his chin. “My life is the hardest,” he told the world at large.

“Oh yeah,” Dan agreed. “Your super hot boyfriend is doing the kinky sexy thing that you’ve asked for explicitly. Truly your life is hard.”

Arin paused, and he looked at Dan, one eyebrow up. “Sorry, are you not into this?”

“No, no,” Dan said quickly. “No, this is hot as hell. I’m enjoying myself. I’m just, uh, there’s something about teasing you like this that i’m really getting a kick out of.”

“Right,” said Arin, and he grinned. “I guess I should be grateful you’re willing to go along with my weird kinky shenanigans, huh?”

“... how would you feel about going along with some of _my_ kinky shenanigans?” Dan looked nervous now.

Arin got up on his elbows, looking up the line of his own body, following the length of Dan’s denim covered legs, up to Dan’s face. “I’d be up for it,” he told Dan, and Dan’s face turned redder. “What sort of kinky shenanigans?”

“Let me work up to it,” Dan said. “I’m not like you - I can’t be all open and honest and shit about the stuff I’m interested in the way you are.”

Arin snorted. “It took practice to get this open,” he informed Dan. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dan said, making a vaguely dismissive hand gesture. 

Arin sat up fully, and he kissed the palm of Dan’s hand.

Dan’s face went soft and sweet, and he cupped Arin’s cheek, his thumb tracing over Arin’s cheekbone. “You’re a sweetheart,” he said, and his voice was quiet. 

“I do my best,” Arin said, and then he winced, as some part of his back twinged. “Okay, ow.” 

“Ow?” Dan raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m not as young as I used to be,” Arin said defensively. “I don’t think I can do the whole “get on the floor” like that all the time anymore.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dan said, and he offered Arin a hand up. 

Arin stood up, and he winced as his knees popped like champagne corks, a loud, percussive noise. 

Dan made a face. “That… cannot be healthy,” he told Arin. 

“Oh, probably not,” Arin agreed, and then he flopped back onto his seat, leaning back into his chair, his long legs stretching out. “But that’s a problem for future Arin.” He took a bite out of his food, and then he made a face. It was cold. 

“You’re such a weirdo,” Dan said, but his expression was affectionate.

“You’re the one dating me,” Arin shot back. 

“So?”

“So I’m just weird. You’re _voluntarily associating_ with weird.”

“That would be a great title for a song,” Dan said, and his expression was going thoughtful. 

Arin snorted. “I don’t think it’s weird enough,” he told Dan. “Maybe if you were going for something more serious, but it’s not goofy enough for a Ninja Sex Party song.”

“Maybe we could do not-goofy songs,” Dan said. “A few of ‘em, at least.”

“I dunno if you’d be able to do serious music under the name Ninja Sex Party,” said Arin. 

“We could do it,” said Dan.

“Y’know what? You’re right. You can do anything you set your mind to!” Arin punched the air like the protagonist of a Shounen anime, and Dan burst out laughing, prodding Arin with one of his big feet.

“Exactly,” Dan said. “I’m glad you understand.”

Arin squirmed on his seat, his cock still hard, and he resisted the urge to reach between his legs and give himself a squeeze. No. He wasn’t allowed to come, so he wouldn’t. 

“I’m gonna heat my food up,” he told Dan, standing up. “You want me to do you?”

“I mean, you just did, kinda,” Dan said, and he was smirking.

Arin rolled his eyes, but he was grinning as he took Dan’s plate.

* * *

Dan didn’t bring up his own weird kinky interest for almost two weeks. 

Arin thought he was going to go crazy. He made vague inquiries, and was gently rebuffed with “I need to figure out how to word it first.” 

Arin could live with that.

Dan edged him a few times, left him shaking, but he only let Arin come once. It seemed that there was a sexual sadist hiding under all of that sweet face and curly hair. 

Arin was torn between joy and despair, for… obvious reasons. 

But it wasn’t until they were having another late night together, exhausted and following weird tangents, that it came up again. 

“Would you ever want to, like, tie someone up?” Dan’s voice was casual, and almost… put on, which immediately set off an alarm in Arin’s head. The two of them were tired enough that they were going down the drifting, dreamy state - for Dan’s voice to be so clear probably meant something.

“I dunno,” said Arin. “I mean, it looks very pretty when it’s done, but it seems to be a lot of work to just get to it, you know?”

“What about the way you can restrict someone’s movement? Just, like, flat out have them completely at your mercy, and you can do anything you want to them.” Dan’s hands were in his lap, and he was holding on to his own knees, his knuckles turning white.

“It sounds like it could be neat,” Arin allowed. “When you put it like that, it sounds like you’ve put, like, a lot of thought into it.”

“I’ve put some thought into it,” Dan admitted. “But it's like… one of those things, you know. Like when you’re paging through some porno magazine -”

“Who remembers porno magazines in the first place,” Arin interrupted, and he was laughing.

“Okay, so, like, a _metaphorical_ porno magazine,” Dan said. 

“Like a website,” Arin said, and he was laughing again, both hands clutching his stomach. He had even paused his game, because he couldn’t breathe with how hard he was laughing. 

“Yeah, yeah, smartass,” Dan said, and he made a dismissive gesture. At least he seemed to have relaxed, which was good. “So you’re paging through a website, and you just… see something hot, and you don’t really know how it’s done, or how it’s not done or whatever, you just see it and you think it’s hot.”

“I mean, I guess,” said Arin. “I’ve seen kinky shit that looked hot and then felt kinda lost because it was… like, there was all this detail to it that I didn’t get.” Arin was tired - he could tell he was tired, with the way his brain seemed to be just spinning its metaphorical wheels. 

“So you ever seen that with rope stuff?” 

“I like some of it,” said Arin. 

“The tying up, or the tying someone else up?” The response came back pretty quickly. 

“It was, uh… it’d be neat on either end,” Arin allowed, although now he was blushing. He was beginning to get hard, but… well, what else was new? He got hard if you looked at him sideways these days. 

Suzy thought it was the funniest shit ever, because of course she did. 

“I feel like there’s a “but” in there somewhere,” said Dan.

“If you’re tying someone up, you’d be able to access their butt, yeah,” said Arin, and then he was cackling, leaning back into the softness of the couch. 

“Oh my god, Ar,” said Dan, and he shoved Arin in the side.

Arin was still cackling, and he shoved Dan back. “I’m just saying,” he said, and then he got some control of himself, to catch his breath. “And I guess it might be neat to be tied up. I don’t think I’ve got the patience to, like, tie someone up myself.”

“No? You can be pretty patient, when you wanna be,” said Dan.

“Yeah, when I wanna be,” said Arin. “I know that they’ve got dojos for rope, and I know that if I was gonna be doing that, I’d want to make sure that I was actually doing it _right_ , so I’d have to learn it properly -”

“Oh my god, Arin, you’re such a perfectionist,” said Dan, and he was giggling again, curling into himself. 

“I’m just saying,” Arin said. “I don’t want to have to fly all the way to Japan to study at some rope dojo just to make sure that I’m getting it right!”

“What about, like, just using rope to tie someone up?” 

“I guess,” Arin said. “If we’re talking about stuff that’s not shibari. I don’t, like… know any other kinds of rope bondage, I don’t think.”

“There’s a whole bunch of different types of rope bondage,” Dan said. “Although obviously I don’t know them all,” he added hurriedly.

It was Arin’s turn to giggle. “Next time on Game Grumps,” he said into the mic, “Dan goes into deeper detail about his sick perversion!”

“As if rope bondage is a sick perversion,” Dan said, but he was still laughing. 

Arin leaned over, turning the mic off, and then he leaned back and yawned, rubbing his eyes. His head was throbbing, and it was hard to think over the pain of it. 

“Would you really… like, want me to go to a rope dojo before I could tie you up?” Dan was rubbing the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

… shit.

“Nah,” said Arin. “I just, like, know what _I’m_ like, super uptight about making sure that I’m doing the thing right. So I’d want to go and learn how to do it right. But I know not everyone is like me.”

“Is this like how you make your own ramen noodles?” Dan was grinning now.

“Yeah,” said Arin. “Yeah, exactly. Just like that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Dan. “And you’d… you’d be okay with me tying you up some time, maybe?” He was rubbing his hands together the way he always did when he was nervous, his fingers tangling together, then untangling.

“I’d be totally okay with that,” Arin assured Dan. “It’d be fuckin’ great. Fantastic. What kinda bondage are you, like, interested in?”

“I have a book on shibari stuff,” said Dan, “and I learned some stuff from an ex. I don’t actually know if it’s shibari or if it’s something else, but it’s worked in the past.”

“Well,” said Dan, “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Good,” said Arin. “I am too.”

There was an awkward moment - the whole exchange had taken on an odd surrealness, no doubt aided by how late it was. 

"Do you have, uh... do you have a rope preference?" Dan rubbed his hands together, and he was blushing again. 

"A rope preference?" Arin's mind was reeling, just a bit.

"Yeah," said Dan. "Some people don't like hemp, or have a preference for nylon or jute or whatever." 

"Oh," said Arin. "Um. I don't actually... know anything about rope." 

"No?" Dan looked surprised, and then he laughed at himself, killing some of the tension. "Sorry. I feel like I'm doing that thing again."

"That thing?"

"That thing where I forget that other people _don't_ obsessively know about the shit that I find fascinating, because other people do, in fact, have their own opinions on shit."

"Right," said Arin. "Well, you realizing the Theory of Mind at the tender young age of thirty-something -"

"Nearly forty something," Dan interrupted, looking gloomy. "I'm practically over the hill at this point."

"Yeah," Arin said, "maybe over the _molehill_." 

"... what?" Dan looked at him sidelong, brows furrowed as he tried to get his brain in order.

"Dan," Arin said, his tone plaintive, "I am _tired_. I can be interesting or insightful, or I can make sense."

"Fair enough, fair enough," Dan said, and he took Arin's chin in his hand, pulling Arin into a sweet, gentle kiss. "Far be it from me to rob you of your insight." Dan was stubbly, and it dragged across Arin's beard.

"That's what I like about you," said Arin, and he cupped Dan's cheek. "You appreciate all the layers of me."

"Ogres have layers," Dan said, in a pretty decent Shrek imitation, and that got Arin laughing again, standing up and stretching, his arms over his head. 

"Let's go to bed, before we just dissolve into nothing but Mike Meyers impressions and who even knows what else."

"I dunno," said Dan. "Might be interesting to see where it would go." He yawned, and his jaw clicked like a castanet. 

"That doesn't sound good," said Arin, rubbing the back of his own neck. 

"Nope," Dan agreed, "but that's a problem for future Dan."

"It's late enough that it's almost the future," Arin shot back, rubbing his face and groping around for his phone, so he could text Suzy to tell her he was on his way home.

"Go home, big cat," Dan said, and he kissed Arin on the hand. 

Arin grinned back at him, and he was blushing, but happily. 

"But seriously," Dan said. "Do you have any rope... requests?"

"I don't know much about rope," Arin said, finding his shoes, then standing up and turning off the television. 

"You've got your thick rope, your thin rope, your soft rope, your coarse rope," said Dan. "Plus all the colors of... well, everything. The different types of ropes obviously do different things, so some, like, hold you in place versus make it hurt or whatever."

"Well," said Arin. "Um. Could I get something that doesn't hurt too much. Maybe something that'll hold me in place?"

"Right," Dan agreed.

"I don't think I want to have something too coarse," Arin agreed. "I gotta take care of my baby soft skin."

"Indeed," Dan said, and he was clearly trying to keep a straight face, before he was laughing. It was an ugly, honking laughter, and it delighted Arin, whose chest seemed to be filling up with bright light. 

"... if you could find pink rope, that'd be great too," said Arin. 

"As if I'd use anything else on you," Dan scoffed, but he was grinning as he ran his hands through his hair. 

"I knew I made the right choice," said Arin. 

"Hmm?" Dan turned his face over so he could be kissed, and then he kissed Arin back. 

"With you," Arin said, and he wasn't even bashful, for once.

"Aww, you big softie," said Dan, sliding his hand into Arin's. 

"And you know it," said Arin, squeezing Dan's fingers.

* * *

Arin didn't think too much about the rope thing for a few weeks - life got chaotic, the way it always did. Dan and Brian went on tour, he and Suzy went to visit her family. It was all a bit of a blur - lots of late night and early morning text messaging, lots of long distance flirting.

Dan sent cute selfies from his tour, or pictures of weird, random shit he came upon in his travels.

Arin sent back pictures of the cats, or of himself, or stuff around the office. 

It was all so... wonderfully mundane, and some part of Arin wanted to sink into it and never let go. Admittedly, it was an odd sort of mundane - not many people could call it "mundane" when one partner was off doing rock star things while the other was running a Lets Play company - but still. 

When Dan was back (and rested), they had a date at Dan's house, the two of them sprawled out on Dan's couch. Dan was on top of Arin, his head on Arin's chest, and his hands were just under the hem of Arin's shirt, resting on Arin's sides. "I got some stuff, while I was in New York," Dan said, and his voice was almost ticklish as it rumbled through Arin's chest.

"Mmm?" Arin's eyes were half shut - he was in some lazy place, half horny, half comfortably exhausted. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do anything - or even think about anything - except the way Dan was on top of him. It was nice to be stretched out like this, grounded by another body. 

"When I used to live there, I knew a person who did rope stuff," Dan said, in that same drowsy voice.

_Rope stuff?_

Arin was suddenly awake, and not just thinking about being horny anymore. "What kind of rope stuff?"

"Oh," said Dan, "you know. Workshops. Makes their own rope too."

"Oh, wow," said Arin. "I didn't know rope was a thing that you could just... make."

"You can't _just_ make it," said Dan, "but it is pretty good rope."

"Yeah?" Arin was aware that his heart was beating very fast. He was also aware that Dan could probably hear it, with an ear pressed into his chest like that. 

"I got some," Dan added casually. "If that'd be a thing you'd be interested in?" 

"I'd _totally_ be interested in it," Arin said. "If you are," he added hastily. 

"Well, of course I'm into it," said Dan. "It's why I suggested it, isn't it?" 

Arin snorted. They'd done this dance before. 

"Would you wanna do it... like, now?" Dan looked shy, all of a sudden.

"Sure," said Arin. "I'd, uh... I'd love to."

They'd already eaten dinner, and had been sort of... halfheartedly watching a movie. 

"So what I'm thinking is that, uh... I could do a tie on you, maybe fuck you if you'd like me to?" Dan sounded faintly nervous, and his cheek was hot against Arin's chest, even through Arin's shirt.

Arin cupped Dan's cheek, pressing his thumb against Dan's cheekbone. "I'd love it," he told Dan. "Thanks."

"Great!" Dan said, and he was downright _chipper_ now. "Sounds like a plan!"

Arin snorted, and he elbowed Dan in the side, gently. "You're such a weirdo," he said affectionately. 

"Yep," Dan agreed. "So, shall we?"

* * *

It turned out that getting tied up took a while. 

Not that Arin was going to complain too hard - there was something relaxing about it. 

There had been kissing - Dan had pushed him back into the bed and kissed him like they had all the time in the world. He'd left Arin tingling and shaking, his head full of fog and his toes curling. Then Dan had gone to dig through a duffel bag at the bottom of his closet, and there had been rope. 

So much rope, in so many different shades of pink, from ashes of roses all the way to screaming fuchsia, and Dan had been explaining things earnestly. 

Arin had made vague affirmative noises - he got naked when he was asked to, and now Dan was leaning over him, tying up some kind of chest harness. It looked like a rope version of something that Arin would expect to see at Folsom Street fair. "Where'd you learn all of this?" 

Dan was running the rope along his chest, and there was something sensual about it - the drag of soft rope against sensitive skin, bringing up waves of goosebumps. It was making his head spin, just a bit. 

"Like I said," Dan said, tying off a knot, "I went to workshops.”

"You're... that's, like, the most you thing ever," Arin said.

"Hm?" Dan looked up - he was wearing the same thoughtful face that he got when he was working on a new song in his head. 

“You wanted to be a comic, so you joined the Upright Citizens Brigade. You wanted to learn how to do rope, so you went to rope workshops.”

“A rigger,” said Dan, and he tugged on the rope, a little tighter this time, so that Arin was squeezed well and proper. 

“Hm?”

“That’s what I am,” Dan said. “A person who works with rope is a rigger.”

“Oh,” said Arin. “Good to know.”

Dan took a step back, and he looked at Arin with a critical eye, then hooked a finger into the rope around Arin’s chest, pulling Arin closer. He took a handful of Arin’s hair, and he forced Arin’s head back, so that they were making eye contact. “So,” Dan said in a conversational tone of voice, “you want to be a cock sleeve, correct?” 

“I mean, it wasn’t on my to-do list this morning,” said Arin, “but I’d be for it.”

“Don’t be such a smart ass,” said Dan, and then he was grabbing more rope, pulling Arin’s wrists together and tying them together with an efficiency that was simultaneously terrifying and arousing. “I’m going to use you to get off, and maybe if you ask me _very_ nicely, I’ll think about letting you come.”

“Right,” said Arin, his mouth dry.

Dan paused, and he looked into Arin’s eyes, licking his lips. “Sorry,” he said, and his tone was more normal, “was that too much?”

“No,” Arin said quickly. “Fuck no. It was… it was fucking perfect. Please don’t stop.”

“Right,” said Dan, and then he was shoving Arin onto the bed - Arin was flat on his back, looking over the curve of his belly, his cock hard and wet against his skin. “So.”

“So,” Arin echoed. 

“You’re my fucktoy,” Dan said, and he was walking around the edge of the bed, going to the bedside table and taking out a bottle of lube. “So I’m just gonna treat you like a fucktoy.”

“Right,” Arin agreed.

“You’re gonna be the greatest new innovation to the fleshlight stuff,” said Dan, and he was coming back with a bottle of lube, a condom, and more rope. “Your own talking fuckhole.”

Arin shuddered, and his cock slapped across his belly when he did - it was a full body shudder, from between his shoulder blades to his toes, moving down his sides in waves. His nipples tightened, and his scalp prickled.

Dan was leaning forward, and he was… wrapping the rope around the base of Arin’s hard cock, oh god. It was a thinner rope, and it was in shades of blue, as Dan tied it around Arin’s balls as well, leaving Arin’s legs open, his cock already starting to get darker. “Sex toys don’t get to come,” he told Arin, and he tied the loose ends of the rope to the chest harness. 

Arin would have protested, but… no. he didn’t want to. Why would he protest, when he wanted this so badly? 

Did he want it badly, or was his head just yelling a lot?

He couldn’t tell right now, except that now Dan’s long, thin finger was coated with lube, and it was sliding into him, as sly as a secret. Arin’s mouth fell open, and his hips rolled forward, his heels digging into the bed. 

Dan had fingers that were made for fucking people. That was obviously what Dan’s hands had been put on Earth to do. Dan added another lubed up finger to Arin’s asshole, fucking Arin open, and Arin was moaning up to the ceiling, thrashing just a bit. His hands were still trapped, and he held on to them himself, to keep from grabbing at anything.

He probably would have been covering his face if he was being fucked normally, honestly - he usually covered his face when he was being fucked. But now his hands were at his chest, and he had to choose between looking at Dan’s face or up at the ceiling. He kept alternating, but that was okay, because Dan was too.

Dan’s eyes flicked from Arin’s face to his own fingers sinking into Arin, and then he was curling his fingers, pressing them against Arin’s prostate. Arin, quite possibly, saw the face of a god. Dan was smirking as he did it again, and Arin jerked his hips forward, trying to get it deeper… only for Dan to pull his fingers free.

“Nope,” Dan said, and he was unbuckling his belt, shoving his jeans down. His cock was hard already, hard and almost purple at the head, throbbing in time with his heartbeat, twitching in the cooler air. 

“Nope?” Arin’s voice cracked. 

“Nope,” Dan said, as he slid the condom over his cock, drooled lube across it, then carefully positioned himself between Arin’s spread thighs. He grabbed the harness, pulling Arin down the bed, and then he guided the head of his cock into Arin’s hole.

Arin shuddered as it breached him, his mouth falling open and his legs opening wider, his heels digging into Dan’s thighs. He clenched around Dan’s cock, and Dan moaned, his teeth bared in something like a smile. 

“Fuck,” he said, and his voice was rough. “You’re so fucking tight, Ar. I dunno how you’re so tight, I know how… how much you love having stuff in your ass.” He bottomed out, his groin pressed against Arin’s ass, and his pubic hair was prickly against Arin’s sensitive skin.

Arin moaned, his head thrown back, his hips still trying to rise up. He wanted more. He wanted to be _fucked_ , roughly, he wanted to be used, he wanted… what did he want?

Dan leaned down, and he kissed along Arin’s chest, sinking his teeth into one pectoral, and Arin made a startled noise, only for Dan’s hips to snap forward. “You get tighter when I do that,” Dan said, and then he bit Arin again.

Arin moaned, and he sobbed, as Dan’s hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing him. He jerked forward as one of Dan’s fingertips traced along the rope at the base of his cock, and he thrashed under Dan, as Dan began to thrust, slow, easy thrusts.

“Just… take it,” Dan said, in that hypnotic voice of his. “Just keep taking it. Keep taking my cock. Just like that. Be a good fuck toy. Just take my cock, let it fill you up, let me fuck you, god, Ar, I can’t get over how _hot_ you look like this, fuck….” Dan was just babbling, and Arin let himself get lost in it. 

The coverlet was soft against Arin’s back, and he was being pushed back and forth on it, as Dan held on to the rope, keeping him in place. His cock was desperate, throbbing in the rope, and it was more than halfway to painful, but it was better than that too, it was… it was almost too much, and Arin threw his head back and sobbed, right up at the ceiling, as Dan kept stroking his over sensitive cock, filling his ass up. 

“I’m going to come in you,” Dan said, after who knew how much time had passed. “I’m going to come in you, fuck, yes, come on, let me fill you up, take it, take it, I want to feel you….” 

“You’re wearing a condom,” Arin said, from somewhere far off.

Dan paused his thrusting, and then he was holding on to Arin’s inner thighs now, his fingers digging in, denting the soft skin. “Well, yes, but I’d still be coming in you,” Dan said, and he made an amused sort of noise. “God, youre… you’re something, Arin.”

“I’m sorry,” Arin said, and he meant it, too - he was doing something wrong, wasn’t he?

“No,” said Dan. “No, don’t be sorry, let me just….” And he was untying the rope around Arin’s cock, and he was holding on to Arin’s cock, still stroking it as he fucked Arin, and Arin was humping into it, fucking Dan’s fist. “Arin, come on my cock. Come on, I need to feel it, I _want_ to feel it, let me just feel your ass clench around me as you come, come on, do it, do it, do it!”

Arin made a broken, desperate noise, his hips jerking forward. He was moving between the cock inside of him and the fist around him, and there was nowhere for him to go - he surrendered to the pleasure, and he came all over his stomach, all over Dan’s hand, all over the rope around Arin’s chest. He hadn’t had a good orgasm in almost a week, and this was enough that it hurt in its intensity. The sweetness of the orgasm was like biting into a peach in season - juicy, tart, filling him up with the flavor of it, leaving him helpless in its onslaught. 

… so less like a peach than like something else, but this wasn’t the time for making good similes. 

“You’re… you’re gonna need to wash your rope,” Arin murmured, and then he gasped, as Dan’s thrusts picked up speed, began to lose their rhythm, and then Dan was all the way inside of Arin, and his cock was pulsing, filling up the condom. 

“Not the time, Ar,” Dan said, although his heart clearly wasn’t in it, as he stayed there, his cock still inside of Arin, twitching every now and then. Then Arin looked over at him, and his expression was worried. “Did I… did I do good?”

Arin took Dan’s hand in his own, and he kissed the back of it, then the palm. “You did great,” he promised, and he meant it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com, or theseusinthemaze on dreamwidth!


End file.
